Can you feel my heart breaking
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: In the episode "Honey I broke the house" Stephanie tries to run away in this fic she manages to get out of Becky's house with no one seeing her but what happens when she goes on the run will she make it far?
1. On the run

I do not own anything just a fic, based on the episode "Honey I broke the house" told from various veiw points mainly Stephs

Stephanies Pov:

My heart had raced as I walked out the door after saying goodbye to my sisters, I had gone to say goodbye to Becky unfortuanitly uncle Jesse had come in the middle of it I had gone to hide in the closet after what I did driving the car through the kitchen going home was out I fell horrible it was an accident. When she turned away trying to get him out the door I made my break taking my bag and running out the back door over the fence quietly. Becky had told me "How are you going to cross the border? you can't even cross the street!" I couldn't go to mexico now they would look there. I decided to try Las Vegas no one would look in sin city maybe I would become a kid version of a showgirl it sounded more appealing than a mexican hat dancer. Because I only have 30$ I will have to hitchhike there, it's dangerous but going home doesn't seem like an option right now.

When I get far enough away from san francisco I need to buy an inexpensive wig most likely a longer a super curly frizzy like one the question was what color?. Something suttle but very different deep blackish purple burgundy would do I had always thought having purple hair would be fun. Putting up the hood on my sweatshirt covering up my hair I walked out to the closest main road/highway I could find I chose a spot by a stop sign and stuck out my thumb. From now on my name couldn't be known as Stephanie Judith Tanner I would call myself Sweet Jane Deloris Moores but to most people it would just be Sweet Jane. After all having a good cover name and a different look would decrease my chances of getting caught by anyone no one would be on the look out for a frizzy dark haired girl called Jane maybe I could even buy a "fake" pair of glasses to top off the look. A red 4 door pulled up and a youngish woman asked me where I was headed I said as far as she could take me which was San Jose it was only an hour but it was better than waiting around here I got in front keeping my bag on my lap I was off.

Becky's Pov:

Stephanie had shown up at my doorstep 6 hours ago to say goodbye because she was "running away to mexico to become a mexican hat dancer" all she would tell me is she broke many thing's later it turned out someone had crashed the car into the Tanner kitchen the evidence seemed to point towards Steph. I took it seriously when she showed up but becoming a hat dancer? that was a rediculous one, I tried to get Jesse out but when I turned back around the closet was ajar and Steph's bag was gone. Maybe she had decided to go home after all I had shrugged it off going out for my buisness meeting later I was going to check up and make sure she had gotten home it was important I go to the dinner or it seemed so at the time.

After the dinner I went home to find a few messages on my phone it was Jesse and Danny frantic saying that they couldn't find Steph and she didn't show up for dance class. Immediatly I picked up the phone dialing back the number D.J picked up the phone in tears she said Joey, Danny, and Jess were out looking with Michelle she seemed so distraught I told her I would be there as soon as I could. They all were practically family to me I hoped to marry Jesse one day The girl's didn't have a mother and D.J needed support I couldn't give her a mom but I could give her a loving aunt. A few minutes later I showed up D.J nearly jumped on my squeezing me crying hard blaming herself for not paying more attention. I tried to reassure her that her sister would show up soon and that it wasn't her fault Steph ran off, when I explained the last time I had seen Steph my eyes started to tear up as well if I had called then and gone looking for her maybe she'd be here right now.

D.J and I sat down she started taking about the car and that Steph had been acting odd I told her it sounded like Steph was the one who crashed the car she said it was all her fault Steph was missing. "It's no one's fault D.J even if we both had said something she still might of found a way to leave anyways" "But I'm her older sister I was suppose to protect her, for all we know she's lying a ditch somewhere right now what if I never see her again!". "Come here sweetie" I pull her tight "I'm sorry Aunt Becky" she said tears soaking her face that was the first time she had ever called me her aunt it struck something inside me. She didn't let go of me we sat there in silence as I tried to comfort her I had never seen D.J this shaken up before. I couldn't help but wonder the same thing, would we ever see Stephanie again? I should of never let her out of my sight she's just a child I prayed that she would come home safe. When they came home empty handed without any leads and had already been to the police I knew it wasn't looking good Jesse had me stay in his room for the night.

Stephanies POV:

It has been almost 3 days since I left home now I'm not too far off from the Nevada border and Vegas my wig is placed on securly and my clothing didn't look like something I would normally wear. My thumb was out once again a black van pulled up the man said he was headed to Vegas himself for some fun casino time. When I went to get in the car he told me there was a couch in back I could get some rest on he said I looked tired reluctantly I went to climb in the back seat. Someone pulled me down I tried to scream but my mouth had already been taped a sharp pain hit my arm the last thing I thought was that getting into a dark car on a vacant road at 3am wasn't a good idea. When I woke up something told me I wasn't going to see my family again nor was I going to make it to vegas if the two men let me live at all.


	2. 4 Years of horror

Stephs Pov:

It is my 12th birthday tomorrow, about 4 years ago I ran away from home originally planning on going to go to Mexico but I ran into problems while trying to say goodbye to Becky and ended up trying to hitchhike to Las Vegas. Little did I know the minute I got into that black van my life would never be the same what happened made me wish I had never left home. For 2 days I was tied to a chair drugged while 3 men beat and raped me when they finally let me out of the car I saw a sign that said Reno there were lots of casino lights I assumed it was somewhere around Vegas but I had no clue. What happened next was even worse I was dragged into a basement and dressed up like a sex doll with a corset heels and bright lipstick, many different men came into the basement raping me over and over. I was being sold out and tortured so the 3 men could get money and drugs the weeks turned into blurs they got rid of me after a bit or so it had seemed selling me off to a man who had me down on my hands and knees bleeding cleaning his floor spotless.

Compaired to the next person who bought me he didn't seem that bad, the next man was older and tied me down to a very uncomfortable bed and came down many times a day with a gun threatening to shoot me if I moved. He always put on a condom but it had a rubber pointed edge at the end which hurt horribly but I never let him see me cry. The next guy was younger and liked to hear me scream he made my nose bleed as well as my Private parts the next few places were a huge blur I gathered again I had been drugged. After came a man who explained to me that I had gotten my period he talked to me sometimes and was nicer to me than the others had been. One day he shot this white powder up my nose it made me feel like my head was spinning I begged him not to drug me again he gave me a black eye and raped me hard my thighs were bruised. The next day he sold me off to some very old man before I was dragged off I asked what year it was he said 1992.

My body had become too small my ribs seemed to poke out hardly even did I get any food just horrible makeup put on my face and tight corsets put on my body and these cotton like things shoved up my area sometimes I was told they were called "Tampons". The next guy called himself Vader and broke one of my ribs which not long after that happened 3 men showed up I started to scream it was the same 3 men who had brought me into this godforsaken life of being traded sold raped and beaten within an inch of my life. They taped my mouth and shot up my arm with something the next thing I knew I was back in that basement tied down to 4 hooks on the floor being raped once again.

The 3 men kept me on the floor for what seemed like a long time till one day someone came and dragged me off by my hair this man turned out to be the worst of them all he burned my stomach when I tried to scream and he shackled me to the wall upside down for a day. Some nights I would wake up at night wishing I would wake up back in my own bed and that it was just a nightmare other nights I woke up screaming for D.J and Becky. All I could make out was that I was probably screaming there names because they had been the last family I had talked to at times I would try to break free but never did it work. This was probably going to be the rest of my life and I would never see my sisters Becky uncle Jesse and Joey again my dad I couldn't even think about he was probably still fuming mad at me for breaking the house. Would my father have put me through this for what I did if he had gotten the chance, would he of killed me literally? I can imagine him telling me goodbye and laughing manically like the deranged phychopaths who kept forcing me to have sex with them.

About 4 or 5 men later I found myself in the back of an unfamiliar car I tried to understand what the men were saying I heard 2 voices talking "She's starting to look too scruffed up" "I told you we should of taken a bit better care of her Snake". "We get a peice of dough out of everytime she gets passed on that's more than enough to give her a peanut butter sandwitch once a day and a glass of water!" "Well unless you make it clear they have to take care of her they'll just assume we're not keeping her". "Are we going to keep the mutt?" we need someone younger again so let's just sell her for good". I noticed a 20 dollar bill lying on the floor I managed to get it, I tried to wiggle my way silently towards the back doors. With a moment of luck the doors pushed open and i rolled out onto the street I ran off before anyone saw me. There was a sharp edge sticking out on a brick so I used it to cut myself free of the ropes my wrists hurt like crazy they were bruised and bleeding like my face was my limp body sluggishly moved along had they figured out i had escaped?.

After a minute I noticed a bus stopped about to pull away I ran up to it and handed the driver the 20 I had managed to get I went to the back of the bus and sat down everyone had been stairing at me probably because I was a child in a lace corset, black leather miniskirt and 4 inch red heels wearing red lipstick. I felt descusting sitting on the bus dressed like this where was this bus even going? the lady next to me was reading the newspaper I saw the date it was january 12th 1994. Thats when I realized I had been gone 3 years 11months and 26 since I had ran away on that cold march day and tomorrow was my 12th birthday!. Is my birthday something to be happy about anymore? what am I going to do when I got off this bus the men will probably go looking for me what if they find me?!. Still I am too frightened to go home what would they think of me know after everything that had happened? do they even remeber me? I bet they forgot completely by now, no one would ever love me again! I tried to fight back tears.

For the rest of the ride I sat curled up in a ball until the bus came to a stop it must have been a day by then however I still hid in the back of the bus only a few people stayed on the bus with some new people boarding. I wasn't sure where I was but about an hour later the bus came to a stop the driver ordered everyone off. Making my way through the crowd I got off the bus stepping onto the sidewalk I saw a picture of myself on a poster and quickly went down the street. After a few hours of wondering around I finally reconized a street sign I was in freaking San Fransico! I wasn't sure wether to be happy or not. Realizing I was only a few more hours away from my house by walk I headed in that direction thinking I would just stop by and say hi to commett for a minute probably everyone was out anyways even if they weren't I doubted they'd reconize me now I was probably long forgotten to all of them. After all it was my birthday I may as well do something nice for myself after all the years of horror I had gone through ugh how was I going to live with myself?!.

Now I am starting to feel weak these heels are killing my feet but I'm not far now I can see the house in the distance I start to run feeling a few minutes I get there but everyone appears to be gone even the dog! I came all this way for nothing? Almost falling down I accidently press the doorbell. My eyes are wide in shock as the door opens "Do I.." D.J says stairing I look her in the eye "Donna Jo" the words echo suddenly I find myself falling.


	3. A sisters love

D.J's Pov:

It has been almost 4 years since my sister went missing today would of been her 12th birthday I still prayed that she would come home one day but it had been so long since we had last seen her. Jesse and Aunt Becky had gotten married and they now had twin boys I spend most of my time with Kimmy and my boyfriend Steve. Today I just wanted to be alone though I still blamed myself for Stephanie running away I knew Becky blamed herself a bit too. Everyone else was out doing things but I was at home I had come home from school early not feeling well. I had always hoped one day she would just show up her perky self like nothing had ever happened but I knew it wasn't going to happen. When I got home I collapsed on the couch hysterical once again I prayed to god for a miracle, it wasn't fair that my sister was gone vanished with out a trace.

My dad had been a mess for a while he had shown her photo from time to time on his show and occasionally brought it up as a reminder that she could still be out there somewhere. Michelle was happy and upbeat but now and then I would see her get upset when someone mentioned Stephanie. Joey also blamed himself for leaving the keys in the car but we all knew how careless he was sometimes. No one seemed to be mad at Steph just sad and very confused I sort of understood why she had wanted to run away if I had been in her shoes I would of been scared myself but she was only a kid and I knew it must of been an accident. We all love her and hope she will come back some day but, Stephanie would of come home we all knew inside that something horrible had happened to her.

As I was looking at a photo of Steph the door bell rang I dried my eyes I opened the door and started to say "Do I" suddenly I stopped a skinny blonde blue eyed girl wearing a corset and miniskirt with bright red lipstick,buises all over her face and bruised up wrists was standing infront of me was I hallucinating?. It looked like Stephanie but yet it somehow didn't "Donna Jo" I reconized her voice suddenly she collapsed I caught her carrying her frail body upstairs into the bedroom placing her down on her bed no one had touched it since the day she left. Quickly I called Aunt Becky not knowing who else to call and told her to come home immediatly that I had an emergency and not to tell dad I didn't want him to know until we knew more. I tried to get Steph to drink some water even though she was out cold.

What had happened to her? she looked like a beaten up sex doll I was almost sick to my stomach looking at her she was only 12 years old how could someone have done such a horrible thing to my little sister?! Tears streamed down my face. Suddenly her eyes started to open "Please tell me it was just a bad dream D.J god I love you so much" "Stephanie?!" I hugged her tightly "I love you too" she took the glass of water from me shaking drinking it slowly "What happened to you?". I felt her breath get faster she shook even more "Please D.J don't let them take me back I don't want to go back no please D.J where am I this is just my imagination I can't be home no one wants me there I don't exist to them anymore I'll never get out of this basement" I pulled her closer trying to calm her down "Shh Steph it's okay your home now back in my arms I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I want you your my sister nothing could ever replace you your we all missed you". "I'll find something for you to change into.." I said trying to make her feel better "D.J don't go!" she clung to me even tighter

The front door opened she started to shake harder I could tell she let out an inner scream I tried to calm her down "Up here Aunt Becky!" I yelled "Steph it's just Aunt Becky wer're not going to let anything bad happen to you your safe now". Aunt Becky ran up the stairs she looked in the doorway "Oh God" she ran to the bathroom puking. "Sorry I should of warned you" I say loud Becky walks back towards the room "When did... oh g.. What happened to her?" she sat on the other side of Steph teary eyed. "I don't know she rang the doorbell I almost didn't believe it at first but then she said my first name and passed out, probably from dehydration, I gave her some water and she woke up asking if it was a bad dream and then freaked out saying she didn't want them to take her back something about a basement when I asked what happened."Steph were you in a basement?" Aunt Becky asked softly "Y-yes many basements Reno they'll find me please I don't want to go back!" Becky rubbed her back gently. "Isn't Reno somewhere in Nevada?" I said "Yes it's about 3 hours from here not too far from the california border" Becky answered.

"Steph if you tell us how you got to Reno we can try to make sure whoever did this to you doesn't hurt you ever again" I said in a soothing voice trying not to upset her any further "Hitchhiking I was by the border trying to get to Las Vegas to be a kid showgirl instead of a mexican hat dancer because I had said I was going to mexico I knew I couldn't go was dark out I reluctantly got into a dark van black I think no one else had stopped a man was driving he told me to get in the back that he had a couch I could sleep on but there was no couch another man pulled me down taped my mouth shut and injected something into my arm it hurt. When I got up my head was spinning there was a 3rd man they took turns having sex and beating me I think it was a few days later they dragged me into a basement I saw a sign that said Reno and casino lights they took money from people dressed me up like a sex doll and watched them have sex with me.

They hardly ever gave me food and sold me off to many different men who tied me down to floors or beds beat me even worse and forced me to have sex with them many times a day some made me clean one man broke my rib. The last thing I remember before I escaped was being in a car there were 2 men I think one of them was named snake I saw a 20$ bill on the floor managed to pick it up and rolled myself out the back doors of the van after I got free of the ropes I saw a bus that was leaving I ran up to it and got on I had no clue where it was going or what day it was until I saw the date on a newspaper someone was reading.

When it let me off I was confused scared wondeing around then I saw a familar street sign and realized I was in san fransisco and decided to go home and visit commett for a minute thinking no one exept the dog would even remember I had ever existed but when I got here no one seemed to be home. I was weak and dizzy almost fell over accidentally hitting the doorbell when D.J answered the door I wasn't sure if she was happy to see me or even knew who I was I said "Donna Jo" trying to let her know it was me but I collapsed". She cried harder buring her head in my shoulder "I got you Steph its alright just let it out we're here for you no matter what" Becky stroked her hair "What happened to you is horrible sweetie I'm sorry if I had gone looking for you when you left my house none of this would have happened" she said upset "Becky It's not your fault it's all my fault I don't deserve to live" Steph said looking at her. "Sweetie no one has the right to hurt you like that you didn't deserve what happened to you your life is prescious don't let anyone tell you otherwise I love you, we all do" Aunt Becky gave her a squeeze "We never forgot about you Steph your too important for that to ever happen" I looked her in the eyes they had dark circles she looked so frightened.

"I have to call the police so that they can close the missing persons file, find these phychopaths and send them to jail! the sooner they police are notified the better" "Should we call dad too Steph? he's going to want to see you" "No no please you can't tell anyone I was here I can't face dad right now I have to go keep running far away they'll find me I know it" she couldn't even get up she hugged me even tighter still crying "I just got you back I can't handle loosing you again please Steph don't ever run away again Aunt Becky and I aren't going to let anyone hurt you again I promise you as long as I'm here your safe". Becky was already on the phone with the cops "I'm so sorry D.J I never meant to hurt you or anyone" "Steph the people that hurt you are the ones that hurt us I'm not upset with you at all I love you too much to be". "I love too D.J your the best big sister ever"

"They're sending a few detectives over to take our statements, Can you handle telling them what happened Steph? you need tell them everything you can remember" Becky said Steph nodded. "Please wait a bit before you tell my dad she seems afraid of him I don't want to freak her out any worse it's going to be hard enough for her to talk to the cops". "After we get done talking to them I have to call him hes your father and he has a right to know your here Stephanie". "But he probably hates me now how could he ever love me after what happened?" steph cries "Hey nothing could make any of us stop loving you including dad" I say trying to reassure her "I'm afraid what if he tries to hurt me!". "I'll be right by your side Steph no ones going to abuse you anymore" "Thank you D.J for being here you too Becky I was so afraid of being alone and abused the rest of my life". we sat there and hugged eachother it was the first time I had felt this close to my sister one thing was for sure this time I was going to protect her I was going to be there and help her when she needed me.

The detectives showed up a few minutes later they let me stay in the room with Steph but only because Aunt Becky couldn't sign off to give them permission to talk to her alone only a parent or legal guardian could do that. I felt better staying with her anyways the dectective asked her all sorts of questions and about everyplace she could remember having been after she was kidnapped. When she had told the woman everything I was questioned I told them what had happened the day she ran away and everything that had happened today I didn't have anything to hide I want justice for my sister just like they do. When they said Steph needed to go to the hospital for a rape kit and to get checked out she started shaking again I told her I would stay with her the whole time, my dad met us at the hospital and signed off on all the hospital forms he didn't even look at her. He just sat down in the waiting room stairing at a magazine with an angry look on his face Becky sat down and tried to explain to him what had happened to poor Stephanie.

I helped Steph into the hospital gown she squeezed my hand during the kit and exam they drew blood from her and put in an iv of fluids and medicine they said she had tested positive for 4 std's chancriod, chlamydia, gonorrhea and a yeast infection. At least she hadn't contracted anything fatal that couldnt be treated the nurse brought her in a pb and j sandwitch she scarfed it down I could tell she hadn't eaten in a long time. Aunt Becky came in the room after talking to the doctor "How are you holding up Stephanie?" "I feel a bit better now I'm not in so much pain and that horrid clothing is off my body finally". Aunt Becky sat down next to me "I'm glad you feel better, your dads going to come in soon sweetie he knows you've been through a lot hes not angry with you" she squeezed my hand again. "Hes not going to hurt you Steph he loves you" I try to reassure her but when he enters the room I can see the look of descust on his face.

Steph held out her arm "Daddy" she says looking at him with sad eyes "How could you do this to us?!" she started shaking curling up in a ball. I was shocked by the anger raging in his voice this wasn't the father I knew and loved he was acting crazy. "What is wrong with you dad?" I say tring to snap him out of it but he glares at me yelling to stay out of it "I'm sorry dad I didn't mean for any of this to happen I should never of run away I love you". He moves towards her "Your not as sorry as your going to be Stephanie Tanner! you had us worried sick I thought you were dead by the time I'm done with you.." "I aready wish I was dead" she whispered cutting him off he had a crazy manic look in his eyes I saw him inching up to her bed, I moved onto the bed holding Steph in a protective hug.

"Don't you dare hurt Stephanie! yes she shouldnt of run away but what ended up happening to her isn't her fault no one deserves to go through what she did.. She ran away in the first place because she thought you wouldn't love her anymore after crashing the car can't you see what you've done to your own daughter shes frightened of you! I can't belive you just screamed all those horrible things to her who are you? the father I know would of never even thought of hurting anyone let alone his daughter" I looked at him tears running down my face. he raised his arm up Aunt Becky stood up walking over to him raising her finger at him "Get the HELL out this room Danny! and don't come back until your ready to apoligize".

For the first time I had heard Aunt Becky curse she put her hand on Stephs shoulder sitting at the end of the bed "Hes gone its okay sweetie I'm sorry I had no clue he was going to go off on you" Steph looked up hysterical. "It's all my fault I should of never come home everyones life would have been better if I had died". "Steph look at me dad had no right to go off on you like that I don't want to loose you ever again I'm so happy your back and so is aunt Becky you've made our lives a thousand times better by coming back I was lost without my little sister" " I was frightened just as lost as you were D.J, people were abusing me yelling raping beating and drugging me I kept waking up screaming for you and Becky I thought I'd never see ether of you again or anybody else in my family". "We're here now Steph your not alone anymore your dad will come aroud soon you've got 2 sisters an aunt uncle and Joey we all love you.. Oh my little neices" She gave us a hug. "I love you all too I'm not going to leave again I promise" "We don't want to feel that scared and horrible again ether" I say rocking her gently back and forth she stopped crying.


	4. Letting it all out

Someone was talking to me I opened my eyes to see my sister sitting next to me "Please tell me it was just a bad dream D.J god I love you so much" she looked at me with tears running down her face "Stephanie?!" she pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you too" I removed an arm taking the glass of water she was holding out I drank it slowly I was shaking badly "What happened to you?". Suddenly I started to hyperventalate looking around was I really in my room no how could I be my body was shaking hard "Please D.J don't let them take me back I don't want to go back no please D.J where am I this is just my imagination I can't be home no one wants me there I don't exist to them anymore I'll never get out of this basement".

D.J pulled me closer I wrapped myself around her crying hard "Shh Steph it's okay your home now back in my arms I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I want you your my sister nothing could ever replace you we all missed you" her words eased me a bit. "I'll find something for you to change into.." I freaking out this isn't real if she let's go of me I'll never see her again I'll be back there this has to be a dream yet it feels so real "D.J don't go!" I almost yelled holding onto her for what seemed to be dear life no this was no dream she was real. The door opened I froze in horror flashing back to the basement doors opening I saw many different doors open all at once D.J snapped me back "Steph it's just Aunt Becky wer're not going to let anything bad happen to you your safe now"Becky had seemed upset with me the last time I had seen her what was she going to think of me now? how could anyone want me or care about me the past 4 years of my life I had been made to belive I was a worthless human barbie doll it was probably true too.

Footsteps hurried up the stairs I saw Becky standing in the doorway "Oh god' was all i heard she was running I heard her throw up "Sorry I should of warned you" D.J said I staried at the window for a moment wondering what it would be like to jump through it and out 3 stories. "When did... oh g.. What happened to her?" she came back to the room sitting on the other side of me I could tell she was trying to keep from breaking down why did they still care about me? I was broken and dirty. D.J told her what had just happened how had D.J carried me up the stairs I wasn't that lightweight maybe the bond between sisters was really unbreakable.

"Steph were you in a basement?" she whispered I was afraid to say anything the words stuttered out "Y-yes many basements Reno they'll find me please I don't want to go back!". Becky touched my shoulder I flinched protecting myself in the fetal position was Becky going to hit me? I flashed back unknowingly saying outloud "Please stop your hurting me please stop I have my period your getting blood everywhere get off me no please don't burn me again I'm sorry I'll be good". D.J pulled me on her lap hugging me even righter I was practically squeezing her ""Steph if you tell us how you got to Reno we can try to make sure whoever did this to you doesn't hurt you ever again" she said quietly. I told them about trying to run away to Vegas and making the mistake of getting into that van.

"A man was driving he told me to get in the back that he had a couch I could sleep on but there was no couch another man pulled me down taped my mouth shut and injected something into my arm it hurt. When I got up my head was spinning there was a 3rd man they took turns having sex and beating me I think it was a few days later they dragged me into a basement. I saw a sign that said Reno and casino lights they took money from people dressed me up like a sex doll and watched them have sex with me. My muffled screams seeped out of the duct tape I was in more pain than I had thought ever possible they were inside me knocking my body against the cement floor holding guns to my head and sharp object to me threating to kill me if I didn't be quiet.

They hardly ever gave me food and sold me off to many different men who tied me down to floors or beds beat me even worse and forced me to have sex with them many times a day some made me clean one man broke my rib. The last thing I remember before I escaped was being in a car there were 2 men I think one of them was named snake they were taking about getting rid of me permanitly. I saw a 20$ bill on the floor managed to pick it up and rolled myself out the back doors of the van after I got free of the ropes, I saw a bus that was leaving I ran up to it and got on I had no clue where it was going or what day it was until I saw the date on a newspaper someone was reading.

When it let me off I was confused scared every car I heard horrified me I thought they were going to find me, I saw a familar street sign and realized I was in san fransisco and decided to go home and visit commett for a minute thinking no one exept the dog would even remember I had ever existed but when I got here no one seemed to be home. I was weak and dizzy almost fell over accidentally hitting the doorbell when D.J answered the door I wasn't sure if she was happy to see me or even knew who I was I said "Donna Jo" trying to let her know it was me but I collapsed". My body was shaking with fear I was hysterical again resting my head against my sisters shoulder there I had told them the truth now they knew the horror of what had happened to me. They won't love me anymore after hearing that I know it no one will ever want me again I expected something awful to happen.

Becky moved her hand towards me I hid my face in D.J's shoulder "I got you Steph its alright just let it out we're here for you no matter what" D.J said I was suprized, Becky confused me she didn't hit me all she did was stroke my hair. "What happened to you is horrible sweetie I'm sorry if I had gone looking for you when you left my house none of this would have happened" I could hear the pain in Becky's voice. "Becky It's not your fault it's all my fault I don't deserve to live" the cold words uttered from my mouth I looked at both of them. "Sweetie no one has the right to hurt you like that you didn't deserve what happened to you your life is prescious don't let anyone tell you otherwise I love you, we all do" Her words echoed as she moved closer to me giving me a tight hug I'd had dreams about D.J and Becky but never would I have thought I'd be here right now with them my family. "We never forgot about you Steph your too important for that to ever happen" D.J said looking at me with tears running down her face I took my hand and wiped them away gently.

"I have to call the police so that they can close the missing persons file, find these phychopaths and send them to jail! the sooner they police are notified the better" Becky said upset "Should we call dad too Steph? he's going to want to see you". My head is spinng I can't stay here they may still want me but my dad wont I had to keep running "No no please you can't tell anyone I was here I can't face dad right now I have to go keep running far away they'll find me I know it". I just sat there holding onto D.J even tighter not able to get up. "I just got you back I can't handle loosing you again please Steph don't ever run away again Aunt Becky and I aren't going to let anyone hurt you again I promise you as long as I'm here your safe" D.J said would I ever be safe? "I'm so sorry D.J I never meant to hurt you or anyone". "Steph the people that hurt you are the ones that hurt us I'm not upset with you at all I love you too much to be". "I love too D.J your the best big sister ever".

"They're sending a few detectives over to take our statements, Can you handle telling them what happened Steph? you need tell them everything you can remember" Becky said I nodded but I wasn't sure I could handle telling them it all. Compaired to all that had happened to me I had told the PG-13 version in reality it was probably worse than rated R they'd want me to give complete descriptions of all the men I could remember their were so many it would take hours. Becky said she'd have to call my dad eventually "But he probably hates me now how could he ever love me after what happened?" I cry "Hey nothing could make any of us stop loving you including dad" "I'm afraid what if he tries to hurt me!". "I'll be right by your side Steph no ones going to abuse you anymore" "Thank you D.J for being here you too Becky I was so afraid of being alone and abused the rest of my life" they hugged me trying to ease my pain but it was never going to go away!.

A few officers showed up A woman questioned me recording and taking notes on everything I said D.J stayed with me through the whole thing she didn't let go of me. I had to explain everything after the day I ran away up until now in a through detail as I could it took me over an hour but I managed to do it even the descriptions of the men that raped me. I had write a short written statement that everything I said was the truth and I had been kidnapped while attempting to run away from home I signed it and listened to them question D.J. She had a hard time talking without getting hysterical I had gone completely hysterical I want to be there for her but my emotions are too deep right now. When they are done with all the questions the police drop me and D.J in the er my dad and Becky is already there he won't even look at me.

D.J helped me into the hospital gown and held my hand through all of the blood they took and exams/ Rape kits by the time they were done they had to get me another bag of fluids and some mediciation. The nurse said I had 4 s.t.d's but they were easily cureable the fact that I had any made me feel even more descusting. They gave me a pb&j sandwitch I ate it fast I hadn't had any food in weeks! Becky came in the room and asked me how I was holding up" I feel a bit better now I'm not in so much pain and that horrid clothing is off my body finally"I told. Aunt Becky sat down next to us "I'm glad you feel better, your dads going to come in soon sweetie he knows you've been through a lot hes not angry with you" she took my hand and D.J's giving it a loving squeeze.

When he walks in the room I see a fuming manic look on his face as if hes about to beat me until I'm bleeding all over the place unconsious I had seen that look on many of those men too many times. "Daddy" I held out my arm hoping he wouldn't be upset with me but he started yelling "How could you do this to us?!" I can't stop shaking curled up in a ball crying into the pillow. My fear was coming true my own father didn't want me anymore "What is wrong with you dad?" D.J says in a freaked out tone "Stay out of this!" He booms at her I want to scream at him to stop. "I'm sorry dad I didn't mean for any of this to happen I should never of run away I love you" I say trying to reach the good in my father. He moves towards her "Your not as sorry as your going to be Stephanie Tanner! you had us worried sick I thought you were dead by the time I'm done with you.." "I aready wish I was dead" I stuttered coldly. Immediatly D.J got up sitting on the bed wrapping me in a protective hug I was sure now she really did want me and that nothing could break us apart

He inched towards me I was horrified shaking uncontrolably hugging D.J back as tight as I could letting her know I was there for her too. "Don't you dare hurt Stephanie! yes she shouldnt of run away but what ended up happening to her isn't her fault no one deserves to go through what she did.. She ran away in the first place because she thought you wouldn't love her anymore after crashing the car can't you see what you've done to your own daughter shes frightened of you! I can't belive you just screamed all those horrible things to her who are you? the father I know would of never even thought of hurting anyone let alone his daughter" tears ran down her face. He raised his hand I thought for sure he was going tear me away from her and beat the life out of me.

Becky stood up walking over to him raising her finger at him "Get the HELL out this room Danny! and don't come back until your ready to apoligize" I had never heard Becky so upset before. She sat at the edge of the bed rubbing my back "Hes gone its okay sweetie I'm sorry I had no clue he was going to go off on you" I finally looked up trying to control my breathing. "It's all my fault I should of never come home everyones life would have been better if I had died" at that moment I believed my words. "Steph look at me dad had no right to go off on you like that I don't want to loose you ever again I'm so happy your back and so is aunt Becky you've made our lives a thousand times better by coming back I was lost without my little sister" D.J's words had struck something inside of me this is what it meant to care about someone.

I let out my inner thoughts " I was frightened just as lost as you were D.J, people were abusing me yelling raping beating and drugging me I kept waking up screaming for you and Becky I thought I'd never see ether of you again or anybody else in my family". "We're here now Steph your not alone anymore your dad will come aroud soon you've got 2 sisters an aunt uncle and Joey we all love you.. Oh my little neices" Becky said hugging both of us. Aunt? had her and Jesse gotten married while I was gone I guess she really was family now "I love you all too I'm not going to leave again I promise" I said, I meant it even if no one else gave a damn what happened to me my aunt and sister did I wasn't alone anymore. "We don't want to feel that scared and horrible again ether" D.J says rocking me gently back and forth I stopped crying.

This is what it feels like to be loved, to have someone to hug when your upset knowing that they'll always be there for you to have a family that wants you. It was the first time since my mom died that I had felt this close to anyone I didn't want to let go of ether of them I was back were I belonged. I'm grateful to be back here with them I didn't think I would ever see them again but here I was 4 years later holding on to them not thinking about dying. They were all I needed right now nothing was going to make me put them through that again if I could help it I loved them too much.


	5. Taken again

Stephanies Pov:

I was taking a nap when a noise awoke me I tried to scream one of the men that kidnapped me before was injecting something into my I.V he had unhooked me from the bag I tried to fight. A weakness came over me I was confused dizzy I heard D.J scream as he dragged me down the back stairs. My head hurts I open my eyes to darkness he was inside me I started to cry he slapped me hard the feeling of blood trickling down my face he had me tied down. Will they find me? oh D.J help me where am I?! a fear sets in me he whispers in my ear that I'm going to die soon that everyone by now thought I had, what had he done? please let someone find me tears stung as he hit me again. Everything became a blur I heard him talking about how he had to make sure I didn't escape, this person he called 'Butcher' he rambled on whispering in my ear about how the butcher would pay a great deal to have live. His words made no sense to me what was he talking about it doesn't matter he'll kill me this time I just know it please someone find me!.

Now it seemed like a long time I had been in this darkness he was still inside me raping me a banging noise filled my ears he slapped me saying they couldn't get in. Suddenly the I heard what sounded like a door falling down I felt a gun on my chest "Move and I'll blow her to peieces I swear!" have mercy on my soul I'm about to die tears soaked my face. I can feel his body convusing its way off me the lights flip on D.J bolts towards me running and untying me instantly were hugging. All I can do is cry into her shirt she helps me up squeezing me I hold onto her for dear life scared out of my mind "I'm going to die!" I start to scream. She looks down at me sad "Stephanie please calm down your alright". What if one of the other men came back and took me to this other person I tried not to think the worst. "Oh Steph I'm so sorry if I hadn't gone to use the bathroom none of this would of happened! this is all my fault" she starts let her mind wander.

Trying to steady myself I start to fall "Please..DJ!" I let out a scream she picks me up as my head is about to smack into the floor "Shh calm down it's okay I got you Steph". She carries me moving towards the elevator the doors open she carries me inside pressing the level 5 button "D.J you can't help having to use the bathroom it's no more your fault than it is mine". "I was frightened of losing you again I love you so much Steph" "I love you too D.J please don't let them take me again" I cling to her she kisses my forhead crying "I not going to let anything happen to you". A voice in the back of my mind told me to run away and never come back again that no one would ever care about me after this. No D.J still loves me even if my dad doesn't I don't want to leave her again, I'm worn out and horrified from being raped.

She carries me out of the elevator and sets me back down on the bed hooking the I.V "Thank god your alright" aunt Becky says giving me a sqeeze I notice her balance is off "He drugged you too aunt becky.. ooh he can rot in jail!". "Take it easy Steph your safe now there's a patrol officer stationed outside this room he won't get you again or any of us" she says. Another officer came in to talk to me I told them what I could remember it was quickly over becky talked to them outside, D.J was crying hard "It's okay D.J". "How can this be okay? the cop said you almost ended up in the hands of a killer known as 'the butcher' who's been cutting up girls leaving them a pile of knawed on bones!". She pulls me into a tight hug sqeezing me "But that didn't happen to me the man didn't even get out of the hospital"."He could of though, what if the other 2 men try to take you again I don't know what I'd do if.." I cut her off "I'm scared too D.J but no matter what happens I've still got you".


	6. Sisterly concern

D.J's Pov:

My sister was asleep I figured it was safe to go use the bathroom figuring aunt Becky would wake up if anything happened now that I'm almost done washing my hands I feel better. Trying to keep it quick I pull out a paper towel drying my hands fast suddenly I hear Stephanie scream bolting out the door I see a hand dragging her around the corner outside the door. I run after her but it's no use shes disapeared falling to the ground in tears a nurse runs up with a cop asking me if I saw what direction he was headed I pointed. "I'm coming too" I say pulling myself up heading off with the nurse and cop. We check all over the floor a big squad of officers have the building secured to make sure who ever took her can't get out.

Was she even still alive? had he gotten out of the hospital with her?it has been nearly 4 hours since I last saw Stephanie, as we turn the corner "I think I hear something" I say distant muffled screams fill my ears in the middle of the hallway is a storage closet. The door is locked I hear a smacking noise and crying it's Steph I know it is the cop kicks in the door. My thoughts turn to even more horror as I see a gun pointed at her head he says if we move any closer hell shoot her before I can even stop to think the cop shoots a tazer gun. The mans body shakes onto the floor convulsing I run to Stephanie untying her pulling her up into my arms she cries hard gripping me she starts to scream "I'm going to die" my eyes meet hers "Stephanie please calm down your alright".

"Oh Steph I'm so sorry if I hadn't gone to use the bathroom none of this would of happened! this is all my fault" my head starts to spin I stare at the ground almost letting go of everything around me. "D.J Please!" Steph's plea snaps me back I pick her up instantly as shes about to hit the floor, carrying her into the elevator "Shh calm down its okay I got you Steph". My pulse was racing almost as fast as hers how could I have let that phycho near Steph again?! I pressed the button. She started to talk "D.J you can't help having to use the bathroom it's no more your fault than it is mine". Even if it wasn't my fault it still felt as if it was ""I was frightened of losing you again I love you so much Steph" "I love you too D.J please don't let them take me again". I feel her arms around me tight all I want to do is sit there and hug her letting her know she is loved.

Tears continue to drip off my face I bend my head down giving her a kiss on the forhead I love Steph so much the thought of anything else happening to her horrifies me. "I not going to let anything happen to you" I say trying to comfort her carrying her out of the elevator back to the hospital bed aunt Becky greets us. Steph notices Becky was drugged and gets even more upset. "Take it easy Steph your safe now there's a patrol officer stationed outside this room he won't get you again or any of us" I say. An officer comes in to talk to Steph and I by the time the officer leaves the room I'm hysterial "It's okay D.J" she tries to convince me."How can this be okay? the cop said you almost ended up in the hands of a killer known as 'the butcher' who's been cutting up girls leaving them a pile of knawed on bones!" the thought made me shutter.

I throw away her dirty tissue pulling her as tight as I can hugging her almost squeezing Steph "But that didn't happen to me the man didn't even get out of the hospital" she tries to ease my fear."He could of though, what if the other 2 men try to take you again I don't know what I'd do if..". She cuts me off "I'm scared too D.J but no matter what happens I've still got you" I give her another kiss on the forhead. Aunt Becky walks back in the door pain settles into the soft look in her eyes we are all in pain "Why are their so many sick people in the world?"I ask "I don't know honey but i hope this family doesn't run into any more of them". "For all we know theres some on the hospital waiting to strike right now!" "D.J don't think like that! we're going to get through this.." Becky almost seemed angry.


End file.
